Believe With Our Love
by Kim Hee Mi Petals
Summary: "Hankyung dikabarkan akan segera menikah?" "Apa kita memang harus berakhir seperti ini, Hannie?" " Biarkan kali ini aku yang menjemputmu, Han."   HanChul,, Shounen-ai, Boyxboy, DLDR... Review Pleaseee...


Title :: Believe With Our Love

Genre :: Romance, hurt, comfort

Rated :: T

Cast :: HanChul, and other people

Disclaimer :: Suju milik semua ELF, Heechul juga milik ELF dan Petals, karena aku ELF dan juga PETALS sejati, maka Kim Heechul itu milikku..^^

Warning :: Banyak Typos, Boysxboys, Shounen-ai,, so Don't Like Don't Read, Author tidak menerima flame yang sangat menyakitkan , tapi kalau ingin memberikan kritik dan saran yang membangun akan author terima dengan hati seluas samudera…^^

Happy Reading ^^^^^

Heechul terduduk di depan jendela kamarnya seraya menatap langit, menatap sesuatu yang begitu luas dan indah di atas sana,,

Dengan wajah yang sendu dan berusaha menahan tangis dia mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum, senyum yang mengandung luka, senyum yang ingin ditujukan nya kepada seseorang yang berada nun jauh disana.

Berkali kali dia menghembuskan napasnya gelisah,,

Masih teringat jelas di memori otaknya tentang pemberitaan yang dia baca dari salah satu media Cina,

"_**Hankyung Super Junior dikabarkan akan segera menikah dengan artis cina bernama Jiang kaitong, para netizen memergoki mereka di bandara sehabis berlibur, bahkan dikabarkan pula bahwa kedua orang tua mereka telah saling bertemu untuk membicarakan masalah pernikahan."**_

"Hufft.." Lagi lagi Heechul menghembuskan nafasnya resah begitu mengingat pemberitaan itu.

"Apa kita memang akan berakhir seperti ini, Hannie?" Bisiknya lirih entah pada siapa.

Dengan senyum pahit yang dia ulas, dia mengangkat tangan nya dan menatap sebuah cincin yang terpasang dengan manis di jari indahnya,cincin yang pernah dia pakai sewaktu pembuatan MV No Other, Cincin yang diberikan oleh seseorang yang dia rindukan saat ini.

Dengan sangat lembut, dia mengusap cincin bermata biru safir itu, seolah olah cincin itu adalah separuh dari hidupnya.

"Istimewa.."

itulah yang dikatakan oleh seseorang yang dia rindukan itu dalam suratnya,surat yang dia kirimkan beserta dengan cincin yang dia pesan khusus untuk seluruh member sesaat setelah dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari Super Junior,

Entah apa yang istimewa dari cincin ini, ya mungkin dia berbeda dari cincin member lain yang memang sengaja dibuat dengan bentuk dan model yang sama, berbeda karena cincin itu mempunyai mata biru safir ditengahnya sedangkan yang lain polos, berbeda karena bukan hanya inisial namanya saja yang tertera di dalam cincin itu, tapi inisial mereka "Han Luv Chul".

Heechul memandang cincin itu dengan lebih dalam,

"Apa yang membuatmu istimewa?apa yang membuat dia mengatakan bahwa kau adalah pengikat hatiku dan hatinya?apa?" Heechul bertanya seolah cincin itu mengerti dengan apa yang dia katakan.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab,huh?"

Tanpa disadarinya setetes air mata jatuh dari kedua belah matanya yang indah,

"Mengapa kau tidak bisa mengikat hatiku dan hatinya?mengapa dia meninggalkanku tanpa mengucapkan apapun padaku?apa aku tidak berarti baginya?jelaskan padaku." Ucap Heechul dengan suaranya yang mulai serak karena terlalu banyak menahan tangis.

"Kau tau?aku sangat mencintainya,sangat sangat mencintainya." Heechul berkata lirih dan mencium cincin itu tepat di mata biru safirnya,

'Grekkkk…'terdengar suara seperti benda berat yang bergerak.

Heechul menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari begitu mendengar suara yang err…menakutkan mungkin.

Tapi tidak didapat satu orang pun dikamarnya kecuali adanya sebuah celah dari sudut dinding yang sedikit terbuka.

Heechul memicingkan matanya untuk menegaskan apa yang dia lihat,

"Celah apa itu?" Ucap Heechul seraya berjalan mendekati dinding tersebut yang sedikit terbuka.

"Seingatku, tidak pernah ada apapun di situ," Heechul membuka sedikit celah itu dan ternyata itu adalah pintu dari sebuah ruangan.

Heechul mengambil sebuah vas yang ada di dekatnya untuk sekedar berjaga jaga kalau di dalam ruangan tersebut ada hal hal yang tidak di inginkan,dia memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan langkah yang sangat pelan..

Heechul menutup mulutnya shock ketika dia mulai masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut,terlebih dengan apa yang dia lihat tertempel di dindingnya,sungguh dia benar benar tidak menyangka kalau di kamar dormnya ada ruangan seperti itu,

Ruangan yang penuh dengan berbagai macam ukuran foto dan poster dirinya bersama Hangeng, serta pernak pernik mereka berdua,ya hanya mereka berdua, seolah olah itu adalah ruangan yang khusus diciptakan untuk mereka berdua, untuknya dan Hangeng.

Heechul mengambil salah satu foto nya dan Hangeng saat promo album Sorry sorry, tersenyum dan mengusap muka Hangeng di foto itu, "Miss You Han.."

Heechul meletakkan kembali foto itu dan berjalan menuju ke sudut ruangan dimana ada sebuah layar LCD dan remote disana,

"Remote apa ini?" Dengan penuh penasaran Heechul menekan remote itu dan mengarahkan nya ke arah LCD,

'petsss…' sebuah gambar yang samar muncul dari layar LCD tersebut, makin lama gambar tersebut makin jelas.

"Hannie.." Gumam Heechul begitu gambar itu terlihat jelas.

"_Chullie,,"_ Ucap suara dari layar tersebut.

"_Akhirnya kau menemukan ruangan ini, tidak kusangka kau ternyata pabbo, sampai hal seperti ini saja kau menemukan nya dengan sangat lama."_

Heechul tersenyum kesal mendengar suara Hangeng di layar itu," Mana aku tahu kau mempunyai ruangan seperti ini, dasar Cina Oleng." Umpatnya.

"_Bagaimana?apa kau suka dengan ruangan ini?"_

"_Aku tau kau pasti akan menyukainya,"_

"_Aku sengaja membuatkan ini untukmu.."_

"_Sebuah ruangan dimana hanya ada foto dan semua barang milik kita berdua."_

Heechul tersenyum dengan sangat manis mendengar apa yang diucapkan Hangeng dari layar tersebut.

"_Chullie, aku tau cinta kita tidak akan selamanya berjalan dengan indah, ada saat saat dimana cinta kita di uji,, dan inilah gunanya dari cincin dan ruangan istimewa ini."_

Heechul mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, "Apa hubungan nya antara ujian cinta dengan cincin dan ruangan ini?"

"_Kau pasti bingung mendengarnya,Chullie, apabila saat nya cinta kita diuji, cincin itu adalah pertanda bahwa hati kita tetap terikat, dan bila kau mulai merasa resah dengan cinta kita, masuklah ke ruangan tersebut dan lihatlah semua yang telah kita lewati bersama."_

"_Sejauh apapun kita melangkah, sejauh apapun kita terpisah, dan seberat apapun cinta kita diuji, tetaplah yakin bahwa Cinta jua lah yang akan menyatukan kita nanti."_

"_Believe with Our Love,"_

"_Karena sampai kapanpun Han akan tetap mencintai Chul,, selamanya…"_

'Petss..' gambar Hangeng di Layar LCD itu pun menghilang dan berganti dengan warna hitam yang tidak menampilkan apapun.

"Aku mengerti maksudmu Han."

"Jadi biarkan kali ini aku yang akan memperjuangkan cinta kita, Han." Ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Tanpa berpikir lebih lama lagi, Heechul berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut, dengan segera dia mengambil ponsel yang diletakkan nya diatas meja,,

"Yoboseyo ..."

"…"

"Ijinkan aku untuk tidak masuk kerja selama satu minggu, hyung."

"…"

"Ne, aku yakin kau pasti tau apa yang akan kulakukan,"

"…"

"Aku janji, sepulangnya dari sana aku akan mengurus semuanya disini."

"…"

"Ne, gomawo hyung."

"Klik.." Heechul memutuskan sambungan telepon itu, dengan cekatan dia memasukkan beberapa baju kedalam kopernya,

"Tunggu aku Han, aku akan menjemputmu."

* * *

><p>Heechul menginjakkan kakinya di Bandara Guangzhou pada saat matahari sudah mulai naik ke atas, tujuan pertamanya adalah bertemu dengan manager Hangeng, ya untunglah Heechul kenal dekat dengan manager Hangeng, sehingga dia bisa dengan mudah bertemu,,<p>

"Hyung, aku sudah sampai, kau ada dimana?"

"…"

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana."

* * *

><p>Heechul memasuki sebuah restoran bergaya cina, dia menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari untuk mencari seseorang,<p>

"Hyung.." Panggil Heechul setelah dia menemukan orang yang dicarinya

"Heechul-ah,silahkan duduk."

"Ne, gomawo hyung."

Heechul duduk di hadapan Manager Han atau yang biasa dipanggil dengan Sunhyung,

"Kau pasti tahu apa tujuan ku datang kemari, hyung." Tanya Heechul langsung.

Sunhyung tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, "Ya aku tau, kau pasti akan datang kemari,tapi…"

"Tapia apa hyung?tidak mungkin dia mengkhianatiku kan?" Heechul menatap Joni dengan pandangan cemas, takut apa yang selama ini di pikiran nya akan menjadi kenyataan, kenyataan bahwa Hangeng akan meninggalkan nya dan memilih hidup bersama dengan orang lain.

Sunhyung menghirup napas nya dalam, " Mianhae, Heechul-ah, tapi itulah yang dipilihnya saat ini."

"Andwae!" Teriak Heechul histeris, dia sudah tidak memperdulikan orang orang yang menatap heran padanya.

"Tenanglah Heechul-ah." Sunhyung memegang bahu Heechul dan menyuruhnya untuk kembali duduk.

"Andwae," Ucap Heechul pelan.

"Tidak mungkin dia mengkhianatiku hyung, pasti ada alasan dari semua ini."

Sunhyung menggeleng pelan, "Tidak ada alasan apapun Heechul, kau sudah baca pemberitaan nya kan?mereka memang saling mencintai, dan itulah pilihan Hangeng saat ini."

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin hyung, Hangeng sangat mencintaiku dan aku pun sangat mencintainya, " Heechul mulai terisak pelan.

"Kau harus bisa menghormati keputusan nya Heechul-ah, kau harus bisa melepaskan nya untuk kebahagiaan nya."

"Bisakah kau membantuku untuk bertemu dengan nya, hyung?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi akan ku usahakan,"

"Gomawo Hyung, itu sudah cukup buatku."

* * *

><p>Sudah hampir 5 hari ini, Heechul selalu mencoba untuk bertemu Hangeng, entah itu di lokasi syuting atau dimanapun tempat yang akan Hangeng datangi , tapi selalu saja ada hal hal yang membuat Hangeng tidak bisa menemuinya.<p>

"Arghhh.." Heechul mengerang frustasi karena usaha nya selama 5 hari ini untuk bertemu Hangeng sia sia.

"kenapa kau menghindariku, Han?"

"Apa kau benar benar sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi,apa aku sudah benar benar tidak berarti bagimu?"

Hanya pertanyaan pertanyaan itulah yang terus berputar di otak Heechul saat ini,

"Tidak ada cara lain, aku harus bertemu dengan Ahjumma dan ahjussi." Putus Heechul

Heechul berdiri di depan sebuah rumah mewah bergaya khas cina dan terkesan rapi, rumah keluarga Tan.

"Tan ahjussi, mianhae sebelumnya, kalau aku sudah lancang ingin bertemu denganmu," Heechul mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Sudah, cepat jelaskan apa maksudmu, Heechul." Ujar Mr. Tan dingin

"Aku.." Heechul menghentikan ucapan nya untuk menarik napas dan mengumpulkan keberanian,

"Aku sangat mencintai Hangeng, Ahjussi."

"Lalu?Aku tahu kemana arah pembicaraanmu Heechul " Sela Mr. Tan .

"Aku mohon Ahjussi, batalkan pernikahan ini,"

"Tidak bisa!"

"Sampai kapanpun pernikahan ini tidak akan pernah aku batalkan,lebih baik sekarang kau kembali ke Korea."

"Tapi Ahjussi, aku benar benar sangat mencintai Hangeng."

"Sadarlah Kim Heechul, Hangeng tidak memilihmu, jadi lebih baik sekarang kau lupakan dia dan kembali ke Korea."

Heechul menjatuhkan dirinya dilantai dan berlutut menghadap Mr. Tan yang berdiri membelakanginya,

"Aku mohon, Ahjussi, aku benar benar sangat mencintainya,setidaknya biarkan aku bertemu dengan nya sekali" Ujar Heechul lirih.

"Tidak bisa!" Seru Mr. Tan lantang.

Heechul menatap ke arah Mrs. Tan yang balas menatapnya dengan pandangan yang susah diartikan,

"Kutegaskan sekali lagi kepadamu, Kim Heechul." Mr. Tan membalikkan badan nya dan memandang Heechul tajam.

"Sadarlah, Hangeng TIDAK MEMILIHMU, dia hanya menganggapmu sebagai mainan nya."

Heechul tertegun mendengar ucapan Mr. Tan, "Mainan? jadi selama ini kau hanya menganggapku mainan?"

sakit ,sangat sakit perasaan nya saat ini, seperti di tusuk pisau berkarat yang langsung menembus jantung, yang bahkan bisa membuat mati seketika.

"Kalau kau memang benar benar mencintainya, Lepaskan dia dan jangan pernah menganggunya lagi." Lanjut Mr. Tan tegas.

"Baiklah," Ucap Heechul seraya berdiri.

"Kalau memang ini yang membuat Hangeng bahagia, aku akan melepaskan nya."

Heechul menatap dan Mrs. Tan bergantian, " Aku sudah menganggap kalian seperti orang tuaku sendiri dan aku pun sangat menyayangi kalian, biarkan aku tetap menganggap kalian sebagai orang tua keduaku setelah eomma dan appaku, terima kasih atas semuanya."

Heechul menundukkan badan nya ke arah Mr. Tan dan Mrs. Tan, setelah itu dia berbalik dan beranjak pergi dari situ.

"Minggu ini dia akan bertunangan." Seru Mr. Tan tiba tiba.

Heechul menghentikan langkahnya,

"Aku yakin kau mengerti maksudku Kim Heechul."

"Aku mengerti, , sangat mengerti."

Heechul meneruskan langkahnya dan berlalu dari situ.

* * *

><p>Heechul berjalan sendiri menyusuri pertokoan Beijing, tidak diperdulikan nya hujan deras yang saat ini membasahi tubuhnya, dengan langkah yang pelan dan tertatih dia terus berjalan menembus hujan.<p>

Sungguh miris meihatnya seperti itu,,

Seorang Kim Heechul yang dikenal sangat kuat,ceria dan tegar, sekarang berubah menjadi seorang Kim Heechul yang rapuh, yang berkali kali berusaha menahan tangis nya agar tidak diketahui orang lain, betapa sakit dan perihnya perasaan yang dia rasakan.

Heechul berdiri di depan sungai Tse yang terbentang luas,,

"Hannieee…." Teriaknya keras.

"Saranghaeeeee…" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Aku benar benar sangat mencintaimu.."

"Benar benar sangat mencintaimu…sangat sangat mencintaimu." Gumamnya lirih.

* * *

><p>Heechul memandang gedung mewah yang ada di hadapan nya,, dia terlihat tampan sekali saat ini dengan balutan jas berwarna hitam dan kemeja putih di dalamnya, sungguh kontras dengan raut wajahnya yang menggambarkan kesedihan yang teramat dalam.<p>

Ya, Hari ini adalah hari pertunangan Hangeng, dan Heechul memutuskan untuk datang ke tempat tersebut, bukan untuk mengacaukan acara itu, sungguh bukan itu maksudnya datang,,dia datang untuk melepaskan kebahagiaan yang dia punya, kebahagiaan melihat orang yang dicintainya bahagia.

Heechul memegang dadanya pelan sebelum dia berjalan memasuki gedung tempat di selenggarakan nya pertunangan Hangeng,

"Tuhan..aku tidak pernah memohon padamu..tapi aku mohon kuatkan aku kali ini, jangan biarkan air mataku jatuh di hadapan nya, aku mohon."

Dengan langkah yang pelan dan senyum dipaksakan yang terulas di bibirnya, dia berjalan memasuki gedung tersebut, beberapa orang terlihat acuh melihatnya, ya ini kan pertunangan sahabatnya jadi wajar kan kalau seorang Kim Heechul terlihat disini? begitu lah kira kira percakapan yang terdengar olehnya, tapi tidak sedikit juga dari mereka yang tetap meminta berfoto bersama atau sekedar meminta tanda tangan nya, walaupun sangat terpaksa tapi dia memang harus bisa bersikap seolah olah tidak terjadi apapun.

Heechul berhenti di sudut ruangan yang sedikit tertutup dinding dan membuatnya tidak begitu terlihat,

Seorang pembawa acara terlihat menaiki stage,

"_Terima kasih kepada semua hadirin yang sudah datang hari ini,_" Ucap pembawa acara itu.

"Seperti yang kita tahu, hari ini salah satu sahabat kita, Hangeng akan melangsungkan pertunangan dengan orang yang sangat dicintainya,, sebelum memulai acara intinya, kita persilahkan kepada Hangeng untuk mengucapkan beberapa kata untuk tunangan nya."

Hangeng berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menaiki stage,

"_Sebelumnya terima kasih karena kalian sudah menyempatkan hadir di acara pesta pertunanganku ini."_

Hangeng tersenyum menatap semua yang hadir disana,

"_Sudah begitu banyak hal yang telah aku dan dia lewati bersama selama ini, susah,senang dan sedih kami melewatinya bersama."_

"_Kebersamaan itu membuatku yakin bahwa aku memang benar benar mencintainya."_

"_Dia selalu menemaniku di kala aku kesepian dan sendiri, dia penyemangat hidupku, sifatnya, senyumnya dan segala yang ada di dirinya sudah menjadi bagian dari hidup dan jiwaku sekarang."_

"Kau benar benar terlihat sangat bahagia, Han." Ujar Heechul lirih

"_Aku berkata padanya, Sejauh apapun kita melangkah, sejauh apapun kita terpisah, dan seberat apapun cinta kita diuji, tetaplah yakin bahwa Cinta jua lah yang akan menyatukan kita nanti."_

Heechul memegang dadanya sesak," Ternyata kau juga mengucapkan hal itu padanya Han, mungkin ini saatnya aku untuk benar benar melepasmu."

"_Believe with Our Love, Itulah hal yang selalu aku katakan padanya, hal yang hanya aku katakan kepada satu orang saja selama hidupku,hanya kepadanya lah aku mengatakan hal itu."_

"_Dan hari ini, dihadapan kedua orang tuaku dan dihadapan kalian semua, aku Tan Hangeng_ …" Hangeng menghentikan ucapan nya.

"Aku tidak kuat mendengarnya lebih dari ini, Selamat Tinggal, Han..semoga kau bahagia." Heechul melepaskan cincin bermata biru safir dengan inisial nama mereka dari jari manisnya dan membuangnya ke lantai begitu saja kemudian membalikkan badan nya dan mulai berjalan keluar.

"_**Hari ini, aku Tan Hangeng secara resmi melamar Kim Heechul untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku selamanya."**_

Seketika suasana diruangan itu menjadi ramai dan riuh mendengar ucapan Hangeng,,

Heechul menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendengar namanya disebut,,

"_Aku tau kau disini Heechul,dan aku tau kau mendengarnya."_ Ucap Hangeng seraya matanya mencari sosok yang sangat dicintainya.

Dia pun tersenyum begitu menemukan sosok yang dicintainya,,

"_Dimanapun kau berada, aku akan bisa menemukan mu, Chullie." _

Hangeng berjalan mendekati Heechul yang masih terpaku di tempatnya, terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang berputar di otaknya saat ini,

Hangeng membalikkan badan Heechul sehingga sekarang mereka saling berhadapan,

Dengan seketika Hangeng berlutut di depan Heechul,

"_**Kim Heechul, would you marry me?"**_ Ucap Hangeng seraya menyodorkan cincin bermata biru safir yang dibuang Heechul tadi.

Heechul masih terdiam tak percaya menatap Hangeng yang tengah berlutut di hadapan nya,,

Di satu sisi hatinya ingin sekali langsung memeluk dan berkata 'Yes I Do' tapi otak dan pikiran rasionalnya masih berusaha untuk mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi,

"Kau mempermainkanku,eoh?Kau mempermainkanku Tan Hangeng?" Teriak Heechul keras.

"Aku tidak pernah mempermainkan mu, Chullie."

"Lalu apa semua ini?ini yang kau bilang tidak mempermainkan ku?bercandamu keterlaluan Tan Hangeng." Ketus Heechul.

"Hangeng tidak mempermainkanmu Chullie," Heechul menatap tidak percaya begitu dia melihat Mrs. Tan yang berbicara.

"Dia tidak pernah mempermainkamu, Chullie, dia sangat sangat mencintaimu." Lanjut Mr. Tan yang berdiri di samping Hangeng.

Heechul mengelengkan kepalanya, " Kau mempermainkanku Hangeng, kalian semua mempermainkan ku."

"Aku tidak mempermainkanmu Chullie, aku hanya ingin mengetahui seberapa besar cintamu dan kepercayaan mu padaku."

"Kau meragukan Cintaku, Hangeng?"

Hangeng tersenyum dengan sangat lembut, " Aku tidak pernah meragukan mu Chullie, aku hanya ingin kau meyakinkan dirimu untuk benar benar mencintaiku dan hidup bersamaku,mianhae kalau semua ini membuatmu marah,sungguh aku tidak mempunyai maksud lain nya."

"Jadi ini semua perbuatanmu?bagaimana dengan tunanganmu dan pemberitaan itu?"

"Aku tidak pernah mengkonfirmasi kebenaran berita itu, memang aku bertemu dengan Jiang di bandara, tapi kita tidak berlibur bersama,,dan kebetulan para netizen melihatnya dan membuat berita itu."

"Lalu,lalu…pertemuan kedua orang tua kalian?"

" Biar aku yang menjelaskan, Hangeng." Ucap Jiang kai Tong yang mucul dan berdiri disamping Manager Hangeng alias Sunghyun.

"Kami tidak berlibur bersama Heechul, aku memang pergi berlibur, tapi bukan dengan Hangeng melainkan dengan Sunghyun."

Heechul menatap Sunghyun Kaget,sementara Sunghyun hanya balas tersenyum menatapnya.

"Dan mengenai pertemuan kedua orang tua kami, kami memang saling bertemu tapi itu bukan membicarakan Hangeng, Orang tua Han sudah menganggap Sunghyun seperti anaknya sendiri, dan karena saat itu orang tua Sunghyun berada di luar negeri sehingga mereka meminta tolong kepada Orang tua Han untuk membicarakan mengenai pernikahan ku dan Sunghyun dengan kedua orang tuaku." Jelas Jiang kaitong.

"Han tidak pernah mempermainkanmu Heechul, dia sangat mencintaimu."

"Dan, mianhae kalau kemarin omongan appa keterlaluan padamu Heechul." Ucap Mr. Tan

"Ja..jadi selama ini, Han…kau, kalian?"

Hangeng tersenyum lembut mendengarnya,

"Kim Heechul, Would You Marry Me?" Potong Hangeng cepat dan menyodorkan lagi cincin yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"Cepat jawab Heechul hyung, kasihan tuh Hankyung hyung berlutut terus seperti itu."

Heechul menoleh dan melihat para member yang tersenyum menggoda muncul dari arah belakang Hangeng.

"Jadi bagaimana jawabanmu Chullie?Would You Marry Me?" Ulang Hangeng untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Yes, I do.." Jawab Heechul pelan seraya menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan semburat semburat merah yang mulai muncul di pipinya.

"Gomawo Chullie.." Hangeng langsung memeluk Heechul erat.

"Jeongmal Gomawo, Saranghae."

"Nado Saranghae Hanniee."

* * *

><p>"Jadi semuanya perbuatanmu Han?" Heechul bertanya pada Hangeng saat mereka hanya tinggal berdua di sana,<p>

Hangeng menganggukkan kepalanya pelan,"Dibantu dengan yang lain tentunya."

"Ta..tapi..bagaimana bisa?ruangan itu?"

"Ruangan itu memang susah kupersiapkan khusus untukmu dari dulu Chullie."

"Lalu, ba..bagaimana bisa ruangan itu terbuka?dan kenapa aku tidak pernah tahu kau membuatnya?"

"Kau ini…" Hangeng mengacak rambut Heechul pelan.

"Kau tidak benar benar berpikir kalau ruangan itu terbuka pada saat kau mencium mata biru safir itu kan?"

Heechul menunduk malu seraya mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan Hangeng.

"Dasar, ruangan itu mempunyai remote tau, dan remote nya itu dipegang oleh Teuki hyung."

"Mwo?ja..jadi,selama ini, jangan jangan kau memasang kamera di kamarku?"

Hangeng menganggukkan kepalanya, "Pada saat kau mencium cincin itu, Teuki hyung memencet remote untuk membuka pintu itu, dan lagipula kau tidak merasa aneh dengan LCD nya?bagaimana bisa dia menyala dan menampilkan gambar apabila tidak ada yang menggunakan nya."

"Maksudmu, member yang lain dibalik semua ini?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Hangeng, Heechul sudah menyeringai licik," Tunggulah pembalasanku."

END

Fuhh…author benar benar terbawa dengan ceritanya, begitu author denger pemberitaan Han Gege, jiwa HanChul Shipper akut Author langsung bergolak dan mendidih, makanya author bikin fic kaya gini, ga rela sebenarnya kalau Han gege tiba tiba menikah seperti itu,

Tapi demi kebahagiaan Han Gege, apa boleh buat, Author akan mendukungnya, walaupun dalam hati Author tetap berharap HanChul is Real….hahahahaha

Review pleaseeee….^^


End file.
